watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Kuroki
Mr. Kuroki is Tomoko and Tomoki's father, as well as Kiko's uncle. Tomoko and Tomoki call him, , which simply means "father." He is rarely seen; his wife handles much of the adult interaction with the two children in the manga and anime. The anime merely recreates the classic comic but touching scene of him putting the sleeping Tomoko to bed, while turning off her "personal massager" and "Boy Love" game. He does not appear again in the anime, and he next appears in the manga in Chapter 121 when Tomoko tags along on one of his fishing trips. In keeping with the general practice of WataMote, character details are more implied rather than revealed. Thus far, his face is never shown in either media. Only in Chapter 121 are his eyes seen in the rearview mirror of his car. One can assume he is a "salary man," given that in both the manga and anime depiction of him "walking in" on Tomoko, he returns from work with a cake given to him by a client. He does not appear during the day save during his fishing trip. While he probably works hard to keep his family secure in their lifestyle, his wife also works a part-time position. Neither media explain if this is due to financial reasons or because Tomoko's mom wishes to have a part-time job. Personality He enjoys fishing, and often would bring Tomoko along with him when she was a child. Tomoki would tag along with Tomoko until around sixth grade. He appears very kindhearted towards his family, as when in a now famous scene in the anime he goes to invite Tomoko for some cake only to find her asleep on her floor with a vibrator and her television paused on a scene from a "boy-love" game. Without saying anything, he gently carries her to bed and shuts off the TV and vibrator. In a later chapter, when she joins him for fishing during her Spring Break, he asks her about her school and notes that her mother has remarked that she does not complain about it anymore. He seems surprised that Tomoko would want to join him in what he suspects is a boring activity for a young teen. As noted, WataMote tends to imply character details and not present them all at once. Appearance ''Anime'' *Season 1: Episodes 04 ''Manga'': WataMote *Volume 01: Chapters 1 *Volume 02: Chapters 18.5 *Volume 04: Chapters 33 *Volume 05: Chapters 38, 46.5 *Volume 07: Chapters 63 *Volume 12: Chapters 121 ''Manga'': TomoMote *Chapters: 12 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Mr. Kuroki seems to care about his daughter as any normal father would, and their relationship seems normal for the most part. In the famous scene in both the manga and anime where he discovers her asleep on the floor of her room with her "personal massager" running while a BL video is paused, he does not embarrass her. In Chapter 121, he talks to her directly about her life as they fish. Tomoki Kuroki Thus far in the manga, the two are not depicted together. There seems to be no problems mentioned between them, so they are probably on good terms. Mrs. Kuroki Since no known problems are shown or implied in their marriage, the two seem to be on good terms. Chapter 121 implies that the two discuss their children since he takes the time to talk with his daughter about things her mother mentioned. Kii Not much is known about their relationship but it can be assumed that they are at least cordial with each other. Trivia *He is a smoker. *Although not shown, Tomoko reveals that he wears glasses when she borrows them to look "cute." Since he does not wear them otherwise, they are probably "reading" glasses. *In chapter 121, it is shown that he has the same eyes as Tomoko. Memorable quotes *"Tomoko, there's cake." Gallery Tomoko_Dad.png|Tomoko's father has similar eyes. Tomoko_Dad_Carry.png|Tomoko's father shows understanding in the manga. Tomoko Being Weird.JPG|Father finds Tomoko playing weird games. Dad.jpg|Tomoko's father "walks in" on Tomoko in the anime. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor characters